Blue and Yellow
by Suzana AKL
Summary: E tudo está em como você mistura os dois. E começa somente onde a luz existe. É um sentimento que você não pode perder. E isso machuca. Todos que o sentem" oneshot KakuHi only, YAOI, songfic Blue and Yellow, The Used


**Agradinho para mim mesma de niver... x3**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! Se pertencensse, o povo que eu gosto 'taria vivo... ;-; Se bem que o Kishi podia me dar de niver!

**Sinopse:** "E tudo está em como você mistura os dois. E começa somente onde a luz existe. É um sentimento que você não pode perder. E isso machuca. Todos que o sentem" KakuHi only, YAOI, songfic Blue and Yellow, The Used

**Blue and Yellow**

Estavam naquela caminhada há dias. Indo para a Vila do Trovão, procurar a jinchuuriki do gato Nibi. Hidan já estava começando a ficar (mais) irritado, e Kakuzo de saco cheio de toda aquela andança. Também havia dias que os dois não tomavam banho, afinal cachoeira ou aldeia nenhuma à vista, bola para frente, era a única coisa que os dois ninjas procurados (e frustrados) podiam fazer no momento.

O sol se pôs atrás deles, e nada de pararem. Até que Kakuzo pára e fala:

- Aqui perto tem uma cachoeira. E uma casa de jogos.

- E...? - perguntou o companheiro, mal-humorado. Não raciocinava muito bem de barriga vazia.

- Vamos nos lavar, e comer algo na casa de jogos, não é possível que não tenham um bar. Depois, dormimos e retomamos a caminhada amanhã.

- Fazer o quê, né...

Fizeram o combinado. Montaram acampamento escondido perto da cachoeira, lavaram-se e foram comer algo na tal casa de jogos. Logo que terminaram de comer, Kakuzo ficou compenetrado em um carteado com alguns bêbados locais.

- Pode ir - falou -, volto assim que ganhar desses daqui.

- Faça o que quiser... - resmungou Hidan, antes de esvaziar seu copo de sakê e levantar-se. Quando o fez, olhou para trás e viu um grupo de mulheres ao canto olhar para ele maliciosas. - "Hmmm... Não tô no clima." - pensando isso, girou nos calcanhares e foi para fora, seguindo em direção do acampamento.

Enquanto caminnhava, pensava. Estaria certo Kakuzo ficar lá? Sabia que ele encheria a cara, e que ficaria de ressaca no dia seguinte. Ia ser um porre para acordá-lo no dia seguinte, quem diria passar o dia todo andando! Foda-se, o problema era dele, que fizesse o que achasse melhor da vida...

Enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas do colchão dentro da tenda e adormeceu.

O ninja de cabelos prateados dormia a sono solto quando foi acordado pelo barulho de algo caindo na água. Rápido, puxou sua foice e saiu da tenda, pronto para cortar a cabeça do desgraçado que lhe acordara. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Kakuzo sem camisa deitado de costas na margem do pequenho lago ao pé da cachoeira?

- Kakuzo! - gritou, pondo a foice de lado e correndo até lá.

- Hidan, seu filha da puta! - xingou o moreno, pondo as mãos nos ouvidos e fazendo careta - Dá pra não gritar?

- Claro... Tá de porre. - resmungou consigo, ajudando o outro a se levantar, o cheiro de álcool o alcançando fácil.

Quando Hidan deu o primeiro passo, o bebum não acompanhou e os dois acabaram por cair de costas na água.

- Kakuzo!!!

- Não grita, cacete!

- Não grita o caralho! Tô encharcado agora...

- Eu também... Que coincidência, não???

- Claro...

O ninja de cabelos platinados estava levantando, quando uma mão o puxou novamente para baixo. Bateu a cabeça nas pedras, fechando os olhos involuntariamente, e quando os abriu deu de cara com Kakuzo por cima dele. Arregalou os olhos. O outro olhava para algo mais à frente.

_And it's all in how you mix the two  
And it starts just where the light exists  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
And it burns a hole  
Through everyone that feels it _

_(E tudo está em como você mistura os dois  
E começa somente onde a luz existe  
É um sentimento que você não pode perder  
E isso machuca  
Todos que o sentem)  
_

- A água...

- Que que tem a água? - perguntou Hidan, tentanto manter o controle da voz, e sendo bem-sucedido.

- 'Tá refletindo a lua... Azul e amarelo, ali na frente.

- Interessante... Agora, vamos nos trocar e dormir, anda, sai de cima, seu corno.

Kakuzo obedeceu prontamente, comprovando o quão bêbado estava, e deixou que o outro guiasse até a fogueira. Sentou-se em uma pedra enquanto o companheiro adentrava a tenda para procurar uma roupa que servisse, o que seriam duas camisetas e duas calças negras, típicas roupas de ninja. Além dos mantos, claro.

- Era só o que faltava, cuidar de um bebum... - saiu resmungando isso, flagrando Kakuzo olhando perdido para o reflexo da lua no lago novamente. - Aí, coisa!

Jogou as roupas para o outro, começando a vestir-se logo em seguida. Quando acabou, o outro Akatsuki só havia retirado a camisa e encarava o lago novamente, com a expressão perdida.

_Well you'll never gonna find it  
If you're looking for it  
Won't come your way, yeah  
Well you'll never find it there  
If you're looking for it  
__  
__(Bem, você nunca vai achar  
Se você estiver procurando por ele  
Não chegará até você  
Bem, você nunca vai achá-lo aí  
Se você estiver procurando por ele)_

- Kakuzo... - chamou Hidan, pondo a mõ sobre o ombro do outro - Se veste aí.

O companheiro desviou os olhos da água e virou a cabeça, encarando Hidan.

- Hidan... Você gosta de mim?

- Como é??? "Tá bêbado mesmo!" Err... Claro! Você é meu... amigo? - respondeu, atrapalhado. Kakuzo poderia estar mais para lá do que para cá, mas continuava perigoso de qualquer jeito.

- Ah... - suspirou.

- Agora, coloca a rou--

_Should I've done something  
But I've done it enough  
By the way your hands were shaking  
Rather waste some time with you_

_(Deveria ter feito algo  
Mas já fiz o bastante  
Até porque, suas mãos estavam acenando  
Melhor gastar algum tempo com você)  
_

Hidan parou de falar quando sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço e jogá-lo contra uma árvore. Fechou os olhos por causa da colisão, e quando abriu-os encontrou os olhos negros de Kakuzo a encará-lo intensamente. Sua mente girava, fora tudo tão rápido que seu manto da Akatsuki ainda farfalhava ao lado.

- K-kazuzo... - chamou pelo nome do ninja, a fim de chamá-lo de volta à realidade. Só podia estar fora de si para fazer algo desse tipo - Pára com isso, porra.

Espalmou a mão no peito nu do outro, mas este não se mexeu um centímetro sequer. Quando ia dar um empurrão mais forte, Kakuzo colocou suas mãos na cabeça de Hidan e colou os corpos. Abaixou a cabeça e Hidan pôde sentir o cheiro de álcool, e também a respiração pausada em seu pescoço. Estava sem reação.

_And you never would have thought in the end  
How amazing it feels just to live again  
It's a feeling that you cannot miss  
It burns a hole  
Through everyone that feels it  
_

_(E você nunca pensaria no fim  
O quão maravilhoso é poder viver de novo  
É um sentimento que você não pode perder  
E isso machuca  
Todos que o sentem)  
_

Kakuzo voltou a levantar a cabeça e roçou os lábios nos de Hidan. Ao sentir esse contato mais íntimo, o ninja de cabelos platinados voltou a empurrá-lo, mas ele não parecia querer largar. Abriu a boca para xingá-lo, mas só conseguiu que o outro aprofundasse mais o beijo. Fechou os olhos, correspondendo ao beijo. Separaram-se por falta de fôlego, e Hidan logo deu um soco em Kakuzo.

- Eu vou pro inferno... - gemeu o ninja que dera o soco, limpando a boca com a manga do manto.

Observou o outro levantar-se, massageando a área atingida. Kakuzo encarou Hidan novamente. Chegou mais perto e pousou sua mão nos cabelos do outro. A cor prateada deles refletia o azul do lago e o amarelo do luar.

_Should I've said something  
But I've said it enough  
By the way my words were faded  
Rather waste my time with you  
_

_(Deveria ter dito algo,  
Mas eu disse o bastante  
Até porque, minhas palavras estavam desaparecendo  
Melhor gastar meu tempo com você)_

- Kakuzo... Você tá _muito_ bêbado... - falou Hidan, retirando a mão do outro de sua cabeça.

- Eu sei. E também não vou lembrar de nada amanhã... Não vou lembrar do lago... Nem de você.

- ... "Foda-se!"

Hidan parou novamente junto a Kakuzo e beijou-o novamente. Um beijo lascivo, onde os dois exploravam cada pedaço da boca do outro. Hidan passeava a mão pelas costas de Kakuzo, enquanto este desarrumava os cabelos prateados. Separaram-se novamente por falta de fôlego. Encostaram as testas, sentindo as respirações um do outro. Hidan separou-se e apanhou as roupas que entregara para o outro do chão. Ajudou-o a se vestir, e entraram na tenda, cobrindo-se e deitado um de frente para o outro.

- Hidan...

- Hm?

- Boa-noite.

- ... - afundou na trouxa que fazia de travesseiro e voltou a dormir.

_Should I've said something  
But I've said it enough  
By the way my words were faded  
Rather waste my time with you  
_

_(Deveria ter dito algo,  
Mas eu disse o bastante  
Até porque, minhas palavras estavam desaparecendo  
Melhor gastar meu tempo com você)_

Hidan acordou no dia seguinte com a claridade a bater-lhe no rosto. Soltou um muxoxo mas levantou mesmo assim, dando de cara com Kakuzo sem camisa e lavando o rosto no lago. Saiu da tenda, e logo ouviu ordens.

- Finalmente. Arruma isso aí, temos que ir.

- Não sou seu empregado, morto-vivo. - respondeu mal-humorado, mas começando a desmontar a tenda e enfiar o pano num saco - Tem comida aí?!

- Porra, Hidan! Não grita! - xingou, pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Legal, agora ele fica de ressaca... - resmungou, ouvindo o outro aproximar-se.

- Fiz alguma coisa de estranho, ontem?

Hidan estacou. Ele não se lembrava.

_Should I've done something  
But I've done it enough  
By the way your hands were shaking  
Rather waste my time with you  
_

_(Deveria ter feito algo  
Mas eu fiz o bastante  
Até porque, suas mãos estavam acenando  
Melhor gastar meu tempo com você)  
_

Graças a Deus.

- Só o normal, voltou cheirando a álcool e caiu no sono. O único que se ferrou mesmo fui eu, que tive que te colocar pra dentro da maldita tenda.

Após isso, arrumaram o resto das coisas e voltaram a caminhar.

Kakuzo esqueceu, então Hidan também esqueceria daquela noite em azul e amarelo.

_Should I've done something  
But I've done it enough  
By the way my hands were shaking  
Rather waste some time with you  
Waste some time with you  
Waste some time with you  
_

_(Deveria ter feito algo  
Mas eu fiz o bastante  
Até porque, minhas mãos estavam acenando  
Melhor gastar algum tempo com você  
Melhor gastar algum tempo com você)_

* * *

**N/a:**

Tá, qualquer dia desses eu morro e vcs param de ver meu nome por aqui... xDD

YEY! KakuHi pra miiimmm... xDDD Na verdade, esse negócio de aniversário é só pra camuflar minha preguiça de um mês pra acabar essa porra... ;-;

Bom, espero que tenham gostado!

Ah, a música é _Blue and Yellow_ da banda _The Used_. Quem quiser, baixe, é uma música muito linda! Ah, e as pessoas que conhecem a música devem ter percebido que o lyrica não está na ordem. Tenho ue dizer que isso foi intencional, não estou ficando (mais) maluca (ainda...). Fiz isso porque aí se encaixaria melhor na história! n.n

E escrevam mais fics KakuHi!!! Pois descobri uma coisa **muito triste**: _Love You 'til Hell_ foi a primeira fanfic KakuHi only da seção de português aqui do FF Net! Não podemos continuar assim, escrevam KakuHi! o.ó/

Ita: Óbvio, isso quer dizer que você foi a única pessoa que fala português **doente o bastante**para escrever uma porcaria de KakuHi only... ¬¬

(Itachi é baleado)

REVIEWS, HEIN POVO!!! n.n/

Bjos,

Suzana AKL


End file.
